Ela é diferente
by AnaLunaPotter
Summary: O que aconteceria se Scorpius Malfoy se apaixonasse por Rose Weasley?    Disclaimer: Todos os personagens são pertencentes a J.K. Rowling, que é e sempre será minha rainha. Eu não possuo nenhum direito autoral.
1. Chapter 1

**Ela é diferente**

Capítulo Um

Quando eu finalmente percebi

- Vamos, chegou o dia.

Foi assim que minha mãe me acordou no dia primeiro de setembro. Acordei e me dei conta da enorme dimensão que Hogwarts dava à minha vida. Malas por todos os cantos do quarto, e o quarto em si, _limpo_. Aquele cheiro enjoativo que sobe às narinas quando você sabe que está prestes a fazer uma longa viagem.

- Quarto ano, né? - perguntei, ainda confuso, mesmo certo que a resposta era sim. Minha mãe apenas concordou com a cabeça, sorrindo.

- Vamos tomar o café? Seu pai está meio impaciente.

Me levantei e a segui até a cozinha, onde meu pai estava sentado nos esperando.

- Scorpius, você tem trinta minutos para comer alguma coisa, tomar seu banho, se vestir, escovar os dentes e dar um jeito nesse cabelo.

- Draco! - minha mãe reclamou.

- Astória! - ele respondeu em um tom sarcástico, mas ao encarar o olhar de minha mãe ele concordou em me dar quarenta e cinco minutos ao invés de trinta.

Comi apenas uma bolacha e subi, tomei um banho rápido, coloquei qualquer roupa e coloquei minha varinha e o uniforme dentre de uma velha pasta do meu pai. Dei um jeito no meu cabelo, dando aquela despenteada básica que sempre achei que me deixava mais atraente, e escovei meus dentes. Lindos dentes brancos.

Vou confessar, eu sou irresistível. Ainda mais esse ano! Quarto ano, agora sou um Sonserino com músculos. Chega até a ser injusto com os outros meninos, um loiro de olhos azuis tão perfeito como eu.

- Suspirando para o espelho, filho? - era o meu pai. Não fazia nem ideia que ele estivera vendo minhas caras e bocas para o espelho.

- Ah, claro, você pode entrar. - eu ignorei a sua primeira frase.

- Relaxa, filhão. - ele enfiou uma mão no bolso dos jeans e com a outra se apoiou no canto da parede - Você me lembra muito de mim.

- E isso é realmente um grande consolo pra mim. - disse, irônico.

- Eu sei que não tenho sido um ótimo pai ultimamente, Scorp...

- Não tem sido um _ótimo _pai? Você não chega nem a ser um pai de verdade. Já devem fazer uma ou duas semanas que você não dá a mínima pra mim e nem para a minha mãe. Você só quer saber daqueles seus amigos idiotas, e nunca me leva a lugar nenhum.

- Filho, me desculpe...

- Pedir desculpas não muda nada agora, pai. - confessei - Na verdade, fico até feliz que esteja indo para Hogwarts hoje. Lá eu tenho amigos de verdade. Como Bryan e Doug. Eles me dão atenção.

- Eles te dão atenção? Scorpius, desde que conheceu esses meninos suas notas abaixaram, você não faz outros amigos...

- Chega! - eu o interrompi pela terceira vez - Bryan e Doug eram os únicos que decidiram ser meus amigos, pai. A culpa foi toda sua, porque no primeiro ano, quando você ainda era pai de verdade, ninguém quis chegar perto de mim, porque os pais deles provavelmente disseram à eles quem eu era e quem era você.

- Posso saber o que está acontecendo? - minha mãe apareceu no corredor.

- Agora? Mais nada. - saí furioso do quarto, peguei os malões e entrei naquela droga de carro.

Quando finalmente chegamos, achei que iria me sentir aliviado, mas foi bem ao contrário. A pessoa que eu menos queria ver naquele momento de fúria estava lá.

- Malfoy?

- Oi, Weasley.

- Senhor e Senhora Malfoy. Quanto tempo! - Rose sorriu para mim. - Escuta, Bryan está te procurando e está com Doug, eles estavam nas cabines lá de trás, se quiser te mostro.

- Ah, certo. - concordei e, virando para meus pais apenas sorri pra minha mãe e deu um aceno de cabeça tímido para o meu pai. Agora iria pra Hogwarts, e iria me esquecer deles por um bom tempo.

Segui Rose pelo trem até que ela chegou à sua cabine. O Weasley e os Potter estavam lá também.

- Bom, eu fico aqui. Seus amigos estão te esperando numa cabine à direita, é só seguir mais uns dois metros no corredor.

- Ok. Obrigado, Weasley. - agradeci tímido.

- Não foi nada. - e ela se despediu com um aceno e eu segui no corredor. Não precisei nem tentar adivinhar onde os meninos estavam, porque assim que me virei vi Doug balançando as mãos para fora da cabine.

- Você está perdidinho na da Weasley, cara.

- Oi para você também, Doug.

- Oi. Olha, não se preocupa, eu não falo pra ninguém parceiro. Nem pro Bryan se você não quiser.

- Eca. - eu deixei escapar - Porque ele tá dormindo e babando tanto assim?

- Não sei, cara. - Doug comentou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. - Quer um sapo de chocolate?

- Não, valeu. Eu estou cansado. Briguei com meu pai de novo. - disse, mexendo no cabelo.

- Ih, cara, que barra, hein? Você me mandou, tipo, umas noventa e sete cartas só falando das brigas com ele. - Doug disse enquanto pegava um sapo de chocolate para ele mesmo comer.

- Não, dessa vez foi pra valer. Botei tudo pra fora com ele. Você sabe, quando eu fico nervoso é o que eu faço, eu não consigo evitar. Falo tudo na cara.

- Né, irmão, fazer o quê. Mas agora você vai pra Hogwarts e do jeito que tá pode até dar uns amassos na ruivinha.

- Que ruivinha? - eu fingi estar confuso, mas Doug apenas fez aquela cara de _não finja que está confuso porque você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando_.

- A Weasley, cara.  
>Quando ele disse isso, dei uma risada forçada mas era tarde demais, Doug me conhecia desde o segundo ano. Tempo demais, se quer saber.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Ela é diferente**

Capítulo 2

Abrindo os meus olhos

- Ah, cara. Não sei. - respondi.

E dessa vez, não estava querendo mentir ou disfarçar, eu não sabia mesmo. Quero dizer, James Potter foi meu amigo no início do segundo ano, o que fez nossas famílias (Malfoy, Potter e Weasley) decidirem não se envolver em águas passadas. Mas aí conheci Doug e Bryan e tudo mudou, o Potter esqueceu de mim, disse que estava andando em más companhias...

Mas acho que tudo isso valeu a pena. Meus amigos agora me entendem muito mais que Potter entendia. Ele sempre ficava tentando me dar conselhos e eu nunca gostei disso.

Voltando ao assunto, foi naquela época que Rose começou a fazer alguns trabalhos comigos quando tínhamos aula juntos mas nunca vi nada em especial nela.

O que acaba comigo é que esse ano ela está diferente. Tudo nessa garota me atrai agora. O jeito que ela sorri, os cabelos ruivos ondulados até a cintura... Me deixa completamente maluco.

- Cara? Ei! MALFOY, EU VOU TE DAR UM TAPA.

Era Doug me chamando.

- Ah, eu acho que cochilei. - me desculpei.

- Você acha? Cara, você tava babando mais do que o Bryan.

- Ei! - resmungou Bryan, agora acordado mais ainda com aspecto sonolento.

- Foi mal, cara. - Doug se desculpou com Bryan, e logo em seguida voltou a atenção para mim. - E aí? Com quem estava sonhando? Com a Rose?

- Doug! - chamei a atenção dele silenciosamente. Droga, agora era mais um sabendo,

- O QUÊ? - Bryan reagiu como se tivesse acabado de levar um choque - SCORPIUS TÁ GOSTANDO DA ROSE?

- Não estou _gostando _dela. Eu só... - suspirei - sinto uma _levíssima _atração.

- Não! - Bryan protestou balançando o dedo na minha cara - De jeito nenhum, eu que gosto dela, disse isso à Doug antes de dormir, nem vem Malfoy, com esse seu jeito de garanhão, querendo pegar todas, dessa vez não, a Rose é minha...

- Cara! - o interrompi - Fica calmo.

- É, cara, fica calmo! Scorp só vai dar uma provada, sobra muito pra você. - brincou Doug.

- Ha-ha. Hilário. - eu desaprovei - Olha Bryan, relaxa, ok? Eu não vou... Eu não _posso _me apaixonar por ela.

- Sh, ela está vindo! - Bryan exclamou com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Do lugar que ele estava sentado podia ver o corredor através do vidro. Ele abriu a porta e deixou-a falar.

- Ahn, oi, Malfoy. - Rose corou - Amigos do Malfoy. Só vim avisar que já estão todos com as vestes, é melhor se trocarem logo.

- Tá. Certo. Ok. Obrigada. - eu agradeci, meio confuso, enquanto via Bryan babar. E não era porque ele estava dormindo.

- Não foi nada. - ela disse e se retirou.

Fiquei por um tempo olhando pelo vidro, Rose andando de volta à sua cabine... Andando lentamente, a saia balançando... Os cabelos despenteando...

Droga de puberdade!

- Vocês têm problemas. - Doug comentou. Ele estivera, o tempo todo, observando. - Eu estou falando sério. Vocês... Vocês _definitivamente _têm muitos problemas.

Eu ri, finalmente aceitando que estava _sim_, estava apaixonado por Rose Weasley. Mas, _como _isso aconteceu? Não sei, só sei que cada vez que olho para ela me sinto mais feliz, mais vivo. Como se, a partir de agora, fôssemos só eu e ela.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ela é diferente**

Capítulo 3

Tentativas fracassadas

E lá estava eu, Scorpius Malfoy, de volta ao mundo real.

Eu, Doug e Bryan já havíamos trocado os uniformes e seguido todos até o Grande Salão, e Minerva falou e falou, alunos foram selecionados e tudo mais. Essa parte é meio chata.

Vamos pular para dois dias depois, na tarde do dia 3 de setembro. O dia em que eu tive minha primeira chance de ter uma conversa com Rose Weasley, na aula de Poções, na qual fazíamos uma dupla.

- Pode passar a essência de rabo de lagarto, por favor? - Rose pediu.

- Claro - respondi, entregando o frasco à ela enquanto inventava alguma desculpa para prolongar a conversa - Escuta, Rose... O pessoal da Sonserina vai fazer uma festa no quarto andar, hoje.

- Ah, uma festa? - Rose se mostrou um pouco interessada - Para comemorar o quê?

- Hm... A volta à Hogwarts. É, a volta à Hogwarts, claro!

- Entendi. Mexe pra mim? - Rose pedir indicando o caldeirão - Já estou há um tempão só no trabalho duro e você falando de festa.

- Mas e a festa? - lembrei-a, quando comecei a mexer a poção que havia adiquirido um tom monstruosamente roxo.

- Eu não sei se posso. Dever de casa. - Rose disse, apressadamente.

- Dever de casa? - eu questionei, desconfiado - Mas nem recebemos dever de casa ainda.

- Pois é, estranho né? - Rose disse, rindo, mas vendo que eu não caí naquela - Ah, você sabe, Malfoy, James ainda tem sérios ressentimentos com você. Ele não iria querer que eu fosse a essa festa com você.

- Certo. Então podemos...

- Muito bem, turma, aula encerrada! - o professor anunciou, me interrompendo.

Droga. E pior que nem existia festa nenhuma.

Contei tudo a Doug quando cheguei na Sala Comunal da Sonserina, inconformado.

- Cara, eu lamento ter que te dizer isso - Doug pareceu incapaz de continuar - Eu não esperaria que ela caísse nessa.

- Por quê?

- O quarto andar está passando por reformas, lembra?

Droga, droga, droga!


	4. Chapter 4

**Ela é diferente**

Capítulo 4

Não acredito que ele fez isso

- Oi, Weasley! - cumprimentei-a me sentando ao seu lado na mesa da Grifinória.

Todo mundo estava tomando o café da manhã, e é claro que a minha chegada naquela mesa não alegrou muita gente.

- Malfoy - ela nem olhou para mim.

- Escuta, eu queria pedir desculpas pelo mal entendido ontem, podemos simplesmente esquecer...?

- Tanto faz - ela me cortou.

- Nossa - me surpreendi - O que houve com a garota sensível e delicada que morava aí dentro?

- Cresceu e aprendeu.

HÃ? Quem foi que corrompeu a garota?

- Não estou te entendendo - eu estava à beira da risada.

- Melhor que não esteja - Rose disse, não me dando chance para falar - Bryan me falou tudo ontem, disse que você só apostou com ele que podia ficar comigo, como você faz com todas as garotas dessa escola. E eu sabia sim que não podia ter festa nenhuma no quarto andar, e Bryan também me contou seu planinho de me levar pra qualquer canto. Eu não sou boba, Malfoy.

- O QUÊ? AQUELE FILHO DA... - Eu comecei, mas Rose apenas me deu as costas.

E lá vinha Doug, correndo. Ofegante, tentou me informar:

- Bryan... surtou... não pude impedir... disse... Rose... mentira...

- Eu já fiquei sabendo.

- Já? - foi tudo que ele foi capaz de dizer, ainda com uma mão no peito e a outra apoiando no joelho.

- Sim, Rose acabou de me dar o maior fora aqui. Droga! - chutei a mesa da Grifinória. E doeu.

- Cara - Doug pareceu recuperar o fôlego - Ele pirou ontem à noite, disse que ia procurar Rose e fez o que fez, tentei ficar te esperando no dormitório, mas dormi antes de você...

- Você dormiu antes de todo mundo. Você nem jantou. - eu o lembrei.

- Ih, é - Doug comentou, inexpressivo - Bateu uma fominha agora.

- Vai comer, cara.

- Espera! Scorpius! Onde você vai, cara? - Doug berrou, enquanto roubava comida da mesa da Grifinória.

- Para qualquer lugar onde possa ficar sozinho - respondi baixo.

- Dane-se se ele escutou ou não, dane-se se alguém escutou, dane-se a minha vida - eu susurrava enquanto pensava, em um canto escuro de qualquer sala vazia, que agora não fazia importância, parecia que eu estava num buraco negro profundo, caindo e caindo cada vez mais - Eu não acredito que ela me rejeitou, não acredito que Bryan mentiu... Bryan me enganou completamente, e agora deve estar com ela se agarrando em qualquer canto.

E de repente, a ideia surgiu em minha cabeça. Não era bem uma ideia, era um plano. Não ia mudar muita coisa, só iria impedir que o que eu mais temia acontecesse. Mas, como sempre, não pensei nas consequências, apenas me levantei e saí. E agora o bicho ia pegar.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ela é diferente**

Capítulo 5

Pondo o plano em ação

Eu corria, corria o mais depressa possível, contornando cada corredor, cada canto até que os encontrei, finalmente os encontrei.

Ali estavam Bryan e Rose, as mãos dele em sua cintura e ela sorrindo majestosamente para ele. Aquela era minha _única _chance.

- Você é um _babaca_, sabia? - eu disse com certa repugnância e observei os dois me encararem, surpresos.

- Ah, Malfoy, por favor... - Rose perdeu a paciência - Não acredito que é capaz de tentar até me impedir de me divertir, me deixa em paz, ok?

- Fica quieta, Weasley. Isso é coisa de homem. - Bryan estalou os dedos.

- Que _ótimo! _- Rose cruzou os braços e se encostou na parede, entediada.

- Pra quê mentir, cara? - eu dei um leve empurrão no ombro de Bryan.

- Você não tem mais nada a ver com a minha vida.

- Então é _assim _que você quer viver agora? Sem o seu melhor amigo e companheiro pra todas as horas só por causa de uma garota que só está dando alguma moral para você porque você _mentiu_? - vi Rose fazer uma cara estranha, pareceu intrigada com a minha pergunta. Era isso que eu queria, e faltava pouco para conseguir - E tenha certeza que Doug também não está levando sua atitude pelo melhor lado.

- Sai daqui, você está estragando tudo - Bryan pediu, aos sussurros, finalmente se rendendo, deixando seus cachinhos caírem sobre o rosto - Me deixa, Scorp.

- Não, cara. Você está indo pro lado errado. Diga a verdade - mantive o tom de voz alto.

- Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo? - Rose se meteu, ainda de braços cruzados - Do que vocês estão falando, afinal.

- Fica fora disso... - Bryan berrou com ela.

- O quê? _Ficar fora disso? _Há dois segundos atrás você estava quase me beijando e agora pede para eu não me meter nisso?

- Bryan, desculpe fazer isso, mas é preciso - disse, lançando um feitiço para que Bryan não conseguisse falar por alguns minutos.

Me virando agora para Rose, continuei:

- Escute, tudo isso foi o maior mal entendido. Bryan e eu estamos apaixonados por você, Rose, e eu juro que faria qualquer coisa por você. Mas ele tentou ser mais esperto, achou que a mentira fosse o melhor caminho, mas...

- Você me chamou de Rose?

- Ué - me desconcertei. Fala sério, eu estava literalmente _abrindo o meu coração _pra ela, o tempo do feitiço passando e ela vem com um "_Você me chamou de Rose?" _pra mim? - Acho que sim, mas não importa agora. Olhe, só perdoe Bryan e esqueça tudo, eu não faço questão que me escolha, pode ficar com quem quiser, não sou eu que cuido da sua vida e...

Muitas coisas aconteceram em um só segundo. Talvez tivesse sido só um milésimo de segundo.

Eu só sei que Rose Weasley me puxou para o beijo tão ardente, tão apaixonado e tão devorados que não resisti, a puxando para os meus braços. Finalmente, _minha_.

Ao mesmo tempo, o feitiço para manter Bryan calado se dissipou e ele veio correndo pra cima de mim, mas minha varinha agiu involuntariamente formando um feitiço escudo entre nós.

Era o _melhor dia da minha vida_. Por enquanto.


End file.
